


Weekend By the Fire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Happy Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's ready for a long weekend in bed, Draco has other ideas.





	Weekend By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's prompt # 140: By the Fire, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 141: Three days.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Weekend By the Fire

~

“Three days off, can you believe it?” Harry sighed. “I don’t think we’ve had more than a couple days off in a row off since we started back in June.” 

“We haven’t,” said Ron, his face alight. “And you know what that means, right?” 

Smiling, Harry shook his head. “No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” 

Ron grinned. “It means I’m leaving before they change their bloody minds and decide they need us to work Monday after all!”

“Good plan.” Taking his feet off his desk and sitting up, Harry gathered up the parchments scattered about the surface, shoving them into assorted drawers. “I’ll deal with these when I get back.” 

“Smart.” Ron copied him, and soon, both their desks were clear. “Right, that’s it, then. Coming?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be a minute. I need to send this memo before I go.” Opening his top drawer, Harry rummaged for memo paper.

“Okay. I’ll wait. Do you have plans this weekend?”

Harry looked up. “Fuck, no! I’m exhausted. I don’t think I’m going to leave the house.” He sighed. “In fact, I may not even get out of bed—”

Ron made a face. “Oi, Harry! We don’t talk about that stuff, remember?”

“What stuff?”

Ron scowled. “ _Bed_.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Everyone has a bed, Ron. And it’s not as if I was planning to tell you about the kinky things Draco and I may be doing there.” 

“Stop!” Ron scrunched his eyes shut. “Oh, bloody hell, that’s who you’re sending the memo to, isn’t it? You’re notifying Malfoy so he can meet you in the lobby.”

“Got it in one.” Harry grinned. “And who else would I be notifying? We _are_ living together.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” 

Harry snorted. “Hey, it’s not as if I’m telling you details about what we may be planning to do this weekend.” He winked. “Although, if you _really_ want to know—”

Ron looked panicked. “No! When you two started dating I said I wanted no details, and I’m sticking with that.” 

Laughing, Harry said, “Same goes for you and Lavender, mate, trust me.” He shuddered dramatically. 

Grinning lopsidedly, Ron nodded. “Yeah, fair point.”

Still searching, Harry shook his head, finally waving him on. “You go ahead, I can’t find my memo paper, and I don’t want to delay you.” 

“You’re sure?” At Harry’s emphatic nod, Ron shrugged. “Okay, have a good weekend. I’m off.” He hurried towards the door. “Bet Lav will be surprised when I show up early tonight—”

Once he was alone, Harry finally managed to locate the memo paper, jotting a quick message. Charming it to deliver to Draco's office, he sent it off. Then, taking one last look around to be sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, he walked out. 

He took his time getting a lift, waiting for an almost empty one before getting on, and when he got to the lobby, he walked towards the exit Floos slowly, scanning the room for a familiar blond head. 

“Looking for someone specific?” came a drawling voice in his ear. “Or will anyone do?” 

Harry smirked, and without missing a beat said, “Depends on if I get a good offer. Although you should know, my boyfriend’s a dangerous Unspeakable. We’ll have to be quick.” Turning around, he feigned surprise. “Oh, hey, Draco.” 

“Har, har. You’re hilarious,” said Draco, rolling his eyes. 

Harry grinned. “Why thank you.” Glancing at the giant clock on the wall, he frowned. “It took you long enough to get down here. Late meeting?”

Draco snorted. “That, and not all of us have generous bosses who give them long weekends.” 

Harry frowned. “Don’t tell me you have to work this weekend?” 

“Fortunately, no. This weekend I’m all yours, although I will need to come in Monday.” Draco inclined his head towards the Floos. “And do you really want to continue this conversation here, where anyone can overhear?” 

Harry shrugged. “I think the ones who matter already know about us, and those who don’t know will figure it out eventually.” 

Draco smirked and, leaning in, whispered, “In that case—” He kissed Harry deeply, and Harry kissed him back, his lips parting to let Draco’s tongue explore his mouth. When they separated, no one seemed to be staring, although Harry did notice a few people with averted faces. 

“Looks like we’re old news,” murmured Harry, linking their arms and leading Draco towards the Floo. “Still, I think we should continue this at home by the fire.” 

“By the fire, hm?” Draco’s eyes sparkled. “Why, Potter, I suspect you may have nefarious plans for my body.” 

“Oh, you can count on it,” said Harry, his smirk deepening when he heard Draco’s breath catch. 

As soon as they arrived at their flat, they were all over each other, Draco tearing at Harry’s clothes while Harry returned the favour, trying to undo the clasps and buckles on Draco’s robes even as they strained together frantically. 

“Fuck, this,” Harry finally growled, reaching for his wand. “I’ll just—”

“No,” snapped Draco. “The last time you Banished our clothes, we never got them back!” 

“It was just the one time!”

“Once is too often,” Draco huffed. “My robes are bespoke, remember?” 

“As if I could forget?” Harry rolled his eyes. “You remind me every damn day, Draco!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco cried. 

Harry exhaled, trying to calm himself. “Nothing, nothing at all. Are we really going to argue about this now? Don’t you want to shag?”

“Of course.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Although I’m getting the feeling you have something to say.” Stepping back, he crossed his arms. “Just say it.” 

Harry gritted his teeth. “Fine. It seems to me you place a lot of importance on clothes, and maybe you could stand to place more on our relationship.” 

Draco’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at Harry. “How dare you? I have devoted my all to this relationship, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about how I look! And why should my caring about my appearance mean I don’t value our relationship?” 

“Oh, for…” Harry rolled his eyes. “This is stupid. Can we please get back to the snogging and forget this?” 

“So now I’m stupid?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. 

“No! Damnit, stop twisting my words!” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know what we’re fighting about! I love how you look. You’re bloody sexy, and yes, your bespoke robes make your arse look brilliant, so trust me, I’m all for them.” 

Draco’s expression softened, and he twisted to try to see him bum. “They do accentuate my backside nicely, don’t they?” 

“I’ll say.” Harry edged closer. “Although given a choice between your arse in or out of your robes, I will pick out of them _every time_.” 

Draco snorted, but he was smiling. “That’s because you’re a pervert.”

Harry grinned, reaching for him and dragging him close by the hips. “I thought that was one of my more endearing qualities.” 

“It’s high on the list, yes,” agreed Draco just before Harry’s lips landed on his. 

Harry’s hands settled on Draco’s arse and he squeezed. Draco’s resulting moan made Harry walk him backwards, pressing him against the wall as Harry slowly unbuttoned his robes, shoving them off Draco’s shoulders to pool on the floor. “That better?” Harry whispered as he parted Draco’s shirt and splayed his hands over his chest. 

“Much,” gasped Draco, leaning his head against the wall to watch Harry through heavy-lidded eyes. “Are we doing this out here or in bed?”

Harry bent his head, scraping his teeth along Draco’s neck and eliciting a whimper. “Why not both?” he whispered, cupping the bulge in Draco’s trousers and rubbing. “We have all weekend, remember? And I believe we talked about by the fire…”

“So we did,” moaned Draco, arching up to press against Harry’s palm. “Although if you…fuck, Harry…keep that up…we won’t make it…there.” 

Harry fluttered his tongue over the throbbing pulse in Draco’s neck, smiling when he heard Draco’s breath hitch. “Would that be so terrible?”

“Fuck, no.” Draco’s voice was breathy, and his hands, which had tunnelled under Harry’s robes and were on Harry’s arse, squeezed the sensitive flesh, making Harry growl and suck a fierce kiss into Draco’s skin. “But…I’m getting too old…for wall sex.” 

“All right, old man,” said Harry, raising his head and quickly shrugging out of his robes. 

Just as Draco’s blissed-out expression began to morph into outrage, Harry tossed aside his robes and leaned in, kissing him sweetly, and when Draco’s body sagged against his, Harry drew him backwards, manoeuvring him towards the fireplace. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Draco muttered, helping Harry undress him. 

Harry grinned. “Let’s have a lie down,” he whispered soothingly as he sank onto the carpet in front of the fireplace and pulled Draco down with him. “We don’t want to hurt your back, after all.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll hurt _you_ if you don’t get on with it—oof!” 

Harry slanted his mouth over Draco’s, sliding his tongue in to explore even as he ripped off his clothes. When he was finally naked, he pressed down onto Draco, settling in between his legs, rubbing their cocks together.

Draco spread his legs wider, his hands clutching at Harry’s shoulders. They writhed together, Harry sliding his hands between them to finger Draco until he was whimpering. 

Positioning Draco’s legs over his shoulders, Harry whispered a Lubrication Charm and within moments was sinking deep inside Draco.

Draco urged him on with breathy moans and entreaties, soft gasps and pleading, until Harry was riding him with long, sure strokes.

Their gazes locked, and Harry knew everything he felt for Draco, everything he _was_ , showed in his eyes. Draco’s expression went soft, and winding his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him close, he whispered, “Me, too.” 

“ _Draco_ ,” Harry cried, starting to come. Body clenching up, he threw back his head and ground his hips against Draco’s as he spilled inside him. 

Draco held him through his shuddering, and when Harry was done, he felt Draco’s hand snaking between them. 

“Let me,” Harry whispered, raising his head to look at Draco. Batting Draco’s hand aside, Harry fisted his cock, running his thumb over the tip every third our fourth stroke. 

Draco trembled, soft cries spilling from his lips, and within moments his cock was spurting warm come all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry said, kissing him. 

Beside them, the fire crackled, throwing off lovely warmth. Raising his head, Harry silently Summoned a throw from the sofa and draped it over both of them. Then, he chuckled. 

Draco, eyes closed, cracked one open to look at him. “Is something amusing?” 

“I told Ron I was going to spend our three days off in bed, but at this rate I may be spending them with you on the floor beside the fire.” 

Smirking, Draco closed his eyes once more. “Would that be so tragic?” 

“No.” Resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, Harry hummed, contented. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
